Double Date
by Shakinha
Summary: James e Sirius resolvem marcar um encontro duplo em Hogsmeade. James vai levar Lily... Mas Sirius vai levar quem?


**Double Date**

James e Sirius voltavam de mais um treino de quadribol quando pararam para olhar o quadro de avisos. Lá estava a data do próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, que seria no fim de semana seguinte.

- Perfeito. – Disse James. – Lily está querendo fazer algo diferente já tem um tempo.

- E desde quando ir a Hogsmeade é fazer algo diferente?

- Affe, Padfoot. Estava querendo dizer que poderíamos fazer algo diferente dessa vez!

- Tipo o quê?

Já no dormitório, os dois garotos trocavam de roupa antes de descer para o jantar. James sacudiu os ombros.

- Ah, não sei. Se você estivesse namorando firme, dava pra fazer um encontro duplo, mas fica difícil, pois cada dia você aparece com uma diferente.

- E quem disse que eu não estou namorando firme?

- Você está?

Nisso já tinham chegado ao Salão Principal. Sirius desconversou, apontando para a mesa, onde Remus e Peter já esperavam.

- E então, como foram os treinos? – Peter perguntava enquanto comia.

- Excelentes, como sempre. – James respondeu, ajeitando os óculos.

- Adoro sua modéstia, Prongs. – Disse Remus. – Mas então, sobre o que estavam conversando quando chegaram?

- Ah, James queria marcar um encontro comigo.

Remus e Peter cuspiram o suco, quase em cima dos outros dois.

- Como é que é? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sirius, olha lá como você fala! Assim dá pra pensar besteira.

Remus revirou os olhos. James continuou:

- Na verdade, a gente estava combinando um encontro duplo em Hogsmeade. Eu levo a Lily e ele leva seja-lá-quem-for que ele esteja saindo no momento.

- Já não disse que estou namorando firme?

Peter arregalou os olhos.

- Está?

- Por que será que todo mundo fica surpreso quando eu conto?

Remus manteve sua atenção no jantar e disse sem olhar para os amigos:

- Por incrível que pareça, é verdade. Eu vi.

Peter deu o assunto por encerrado:

- Bom, se o Remus disse que viu, eu é que não duvido.

James acabou concordando e eles deixaram tudo combinado para o fim de semana.

oOoOo

No sábado, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Peter foram juntos à Hogsmeade. Depois de visitarem algumas lojas, entraram no Três Vassouras para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e conhecer o par de Sirius. Enquanto Peter buscava as cervejas, James puxou o assunto.

- Padfoot, acho que você levou um bolo.

- Não levei, não.

- Então cadê seu "namoro firme"?

Silêncio. Peter voltou com as garrafas, distribuiu na mesa e sentou-se em seu lugar. Nisso, Remus ergueu um pouco a mão.

- Er... Estou aqui.

Mais silêncio. Os cinco se encaravam. Lily foi a primeira a falar:

- Ai, que bonitinho! Eu sabia que vocês combinavam!

- Bonitinho? Lily, isso é estranho.

- Não é, não, James.

Peter só deu um gole na sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Garotas têm opiniões estranhas sobre certos assuntos.

James estava boquiaberto.

- Desde quando...

- Nem faz tanto tempo. – Disse Sirius. – Acho que umas três semanas, não é, Remus?

- É, mais ou menos isso, sim. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, James, nós continuamos os mesmos de sempre.

- Eu acredito que sim. – Disse Lily, sorrindo para eles. – James, se eles não mudaram nesse tempo, não vai ser agora que vão mudar com a gente.

James olhava para todos na mesa, um por um, pensando no que dizer. Na verdade, não sabia nem no que pensar.

- Ei, Prongs. – Disse Sirius. – O que foi?

- Nada, não. Legal saber sobre vocês.

- Sério?

- É, Remus. Só me prometam uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Que não vão ficar se agarrando na minha frente. Ainda tenho que me acostumar com a idéia.

Os outro riram. Lily deu um beijo no namorado.

- Sabia que você não ia desapontar seus amigos.

- Lily... Amigos aceitam os amigos. Mesmo que demore pra acostumar.

James puxou Lily para mais perto. Sirius e Remus também estavam mais próximos. Só Peter que estava acompanhado da sua garrafa. Vendo isso, Sirius puxou James de lado.

- Prongs, a próxima missão é encontrar uma gatinha pro Wormtail.

- E se o negócio dele for outro?

- Sem problemas, a gente arranja também.

Os dois riram e chamaram os outros para um brinde. Afinal, amigos, amigos, opções estranhas (ou nem tanto) à parte.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o 55º Challenge Relâmpago do 6V. Esqueci de postar aqui. XD Bom, mas pelo menos agora dá pra saber que ela ganhou bronze. =D

Reviews?


End file.
